If You Can't Stand the Heat
by moonjump05
Summary: ...Then get out of the kitchen. "Maybe next time I'll just bring you breakfast in bed." NaruHina. Lemon-scented.


The smell of bacon woke him up.

A savory scent that made his mouth water, the brisk aroma of brewing tea, even the faint floury flavor of pancakes hung in the air. Naruto's nose twitched and his eyes blinked sleepily a few times before coming completely open, his mouth cracked into an appreciative grin while he inhaled deeply. Hinata sure knew the right way to wake him up.

Stomach grumbling, he climbed out of their messy bed and stretched his arms over his head, popping some vertebra as he did so. _Waking up early on the weekend is worth it now_, he smiled as the golden sunlight poured through the window, even if they didn't get to bed til late. Naruto found his spiral decorated boxers on the ceiling fan and pulled them on, it wouldn't do to eat naked- not with his table manners at least, he still cringed at that time they had shared the ice cream cone that spilled into his lap.

Walking through their apartment, the sounds of cooking grew louder and even Hinata's slight humming of some made up tune. He turned the corner of the hallway stealthily, ready to catch her by surprise-

"Good morning, Naruto," she was halfway turned towards him, a sweet smile of her face and her Byakugan activated.

"Hinata..." he trailed off, stopping in his tracks not because she caught him, but rather because of what she was wearing.

Or _not _wearing as the case may be. Bare shapely legs up to those lacy purple panties that covered just enough to make him want to see more, wrapping right around the swell of her hips to disappear under her ruffle covered apron. The generous curve of her breast peeked out from behind the top of the apron, threatening to spill out at any moment.

Hinata blushed prettily from his hungry gaze, a rare flirtatious tilt to her voice, "Are you hungry, Naruto?" she asked.

"Starved," his eyes darkened. He went to her like he was in a trance, his arms wrapping around her, his hands gripping her ass and squeezing.

She leaned into him with a yelp of surprise, "Ah!" gripping his shoulder around the spatula she also had in her hand. The other in the short hair on the back of his head, "Naruto!" she admonished but he could hear the laughter in her voice.

He grinned giving her another playful squeeze before going in for a kiss. She was sweet and eager against his lips, her hand tightened in his hair, her generous chest pressing up against his own. Her reaction never failing in intensity, never failing in making his own heart speed up and a low groan escape.

He couldn't help it though, not that Hinata minded going by the way she sucked his bottom lip and started slipping her hand down. _Oh, yeah_... he thought, his brain not really able to process more as her soft hand slipped closer and closer...

"Owwwww!" Naruto jumped back like he had been burned- wait, he glanced to his upper arm, a fresh new reddish welt there- he _had _been burned.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, her pale eyes concerned for a moment before going wide, "Breakfast!" she hurriedly spun around to the now noisily bubbling pan she had been frying the bacon in and turned the heat down. The splitter splatter of bacon grease now mostly subsiding to a low occasional crackle. She turned back to him, her cheeks flushed, "I'm so sorry- I didn't notice. Do you need some medicinal cream?"

Rubbing his arm gingerly he shrugged, "Nah, it's alright," he smiled, "I didn't notice either- I was kinda distracted," he looked her in the eye.

Of course the flush on her cheeks intensified, but she smiled, "Maybe I should finish up here?" she suggested, "It won't be long."

"Yeah," the pain on his arm already subsiding, and a rumble from his stomach betraying him. She smiled and started removing the bacon from the pan, pouring some egg in when done. Naruto watched her intently while pouring some tea, then dumped some random dishes in the sink, then took a peek in the fridge. His attempts at distracting himself in vain as the initial shock of pain wore off very quickly. Leaving not hunger, but something else in it's place, "But I don't wanna wait that long," he said deeply, pulling her roughly against him.

She dropped the spatula she was holding in surprise, "Naruto!"

Like she didn't know the effect she had on him, he held her hips close letting out a groan at the friction. Hinata didn't disappoint and pushed back, a throaty hum next to his ear sent a shiver straight down his spine.

His hands grabbed her thighs, picking her up and depositing her on the counter top, her legs opening reflexively so he could be closer. A couple quick pecks down his jawline was all she managed before he latched onto the pulse point on her neck, the heady scent of her and the frantic beating of her heart driving him on.

Not even noticing as she reached behind herself, deftly untying the thin straps of the apron, Naruto slid one hand up her thigh to trace the edge of her panties the other up her front to come into the bare skin of her breast. He didn't expect it, but wasn't about to complain as the frilly apron top came undone to her waist. Cupping more than a handful was never a waste in his opinion, and he let her know by gently thumbing her nipple upright before lavishing even more attention to her with his mouth.

"Oh!"

Smirking, Naruto redoubled his efforts as her fingers gripped his head. The slow circles her fingers were making mimicking his tongue, the firm movements making his skin flush. He always melted under her touch, so freely given to him. No hesitation or strings attached. It was a wondrous feeling.

"Oh!"

His other hand had not been idle, the slow trace of his fingertips towards the heat hidden between her legs had reached his destination. And Hinata was squirming eagerly against him, her hands locked onto his shoulders her breathy gasps making his stomach tighten. Nestling his face into her chest, savoring the sounds she was making the undeniable reaction he was having on her Naruto felt the deep contentment that she inspired in him. That satisfaction that filled him every time he reached for her and she was there, every time he felt her smile against his cheek, every time he came home and she greeted him like he had been gone far too long. That pull deep in him that made him smile whenever he saw her.

"Ohhhh!"

But he was also a red blooded male and her moans went straight through him to his groin, his hands gripping her closer, his hips starting to move against hers. Hinata's nails running down his back and then chest, a simple thrill that made his insides curl up tighter and tighter. His mind was going pleasantly blank, _how did she do that ? _he groaned.

"Oh!"

But this exclamation wasn't that nice throaty feminine gasp he was used to, and his overtaxed brain wasn't coming up with more than, _huh_? "Huh?" he asked kinda stupidly, lifting his head from her comfy chest.

"It's burning!"

Now that she mentioned it his nose was twitching, so Naruto looked over to see the leathery brown eggs on the stove. A quick shot of disappointment passed through him at the sight of wasted food, before he caught on that _that _was the only thing she was not happy with. He gave her a grin and reached over, turning the knob without even looking. More concerned with the way she suddenly leaned forward and tightened her legs around him. _Oh, damn_...

"The fire!"

_Fire? What fire_? He wanted nothing more than her to keep clutching him the ways she was, but the panic in her voice finally knocked some sense back into him. His blue eyes widened at the flame engulfed pan, he must have turned the burner up instead of down, "Shit!"

"The fire extinguisher," Hinata scrambled off the counter, digging into one of the low cabinets.

But Naruto was reacting without much further thought, his hands forming the seals for wind release. The powerful blast of wind was very impressive, as expected, but did nothing but billow the flames. He jumped back at the sudden rush of fire, his face feeling rather hot.

_Water_! That's what he needed. Naruto racked his memory for a water release ninjutsu, he was forming the hand seals when Hinata leapt up with a determined look. Brandishing the extinguisher like a sword, she sprayed the fire into submission like some avenging valkyrie.

Naruto blinked while she turned the gas off, with her hair tussled appetizingly and her generous chest heaving with each breath she was a sight to behold. She turned towards him with a sigh, "Next time I'll just bring you breakfast in bed, alright?"

Laughing with relief he embraced her, spinning her around, "Damn that was hot," he leaned in closer to her, whispering against her lips, "Really... really hot..."

But Hinata grabbed his whiskered cheeks, a frown on her lovely features as she studied him intently, "Naruto..."

"Eh-?"

"Your eyebrows are gone."

"_WHAT_!?"

* * *

Disclaimer: _Naruto _isn't mine.

A/N: So this is for the narutofan forums wonderful NaruHina Fanclub Smexyness contest! If you're a member please vote, and if you're not go join the best NH fanclub on the internet!


End file.
